Batman
"In Darkest Night, In Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight. In Darkest Night, I am vengeance, let﻿ those who worship evils might, beware My Justice Beware my power for I am BATMAN!" Since 2008, Director Nicholas Weintraub has taken a liking to the Batman franchise. Years later, he's decided he wants to make Bat-movies of his own. Also, the character's pictures may not have the exact same costumes, but they might look similar. Plot The Riddler formulates a plan to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves and briefs his team on the items they will need to do so. He and Clayface travel through a parking garage and then through the city to a bank, where they blow-off the front and Riddler takes a giant key. Clayface, however, is enamored by the gold and remains. When Batman and Robin arrive, Clayface is defeated and Riddler is chased by Batman until Clayface trips him and Two-Face arrived in his van to rescue Riddler. Unbeknownst to either of them, Batman planted a homing device on the van. Riddler recruits Mr. Freeze to steal a freeze ray from Freeze's old ice cream factory, which they do so. While Riddler wheels the ray away, Mr. Freeze frees the Freeze Girl's from their cryogenic cases and uses them to assault the Dynamic Duo when they arrive. Mr. Freeze and the Freeze Girls were defeated, and Two-Face arrived to pick-up Riddler. Batman and Robin chased Riddler and Two-Face's van in the Batmobile and Batcycle, and the van was destroyed. The villains split-up, and Riddler was cornered at the Gotham City Police Department, but was rescued by Poison Ivy. Riddler and Ivy made their way to the Botanic Gardens where they stole mutant vine seeds, but Ivy remained as she was happy with all of the plants. She made a stand against Batman and Robin, but was defeated like her predecessors. Riddler and Two-Face broke into WayneTech and escaped with their Super-laser. Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Batman, Robin, and Alfred solved Riddler's riddles he had been leaving at each of the crime scenes and realized he was going to rob the gold reserves. Riddler and Two-Face froze over the waterway to reach the island the reserves were held on and used the vine seeds to scale the cliff. When the aimed the super laser at the door, it reflected and destroyed the laser. Using a mind-controlled police helicopter, they gained entry and made their way to the vault with the giant key. When they reached the Gold Reserves, the Dynamic Duo already found it under siege. Entering through a window, they found Two-Face had covered a floor in toxins to prevent their advancement. Robin created a swamp boat to cross using his attract suit, and they fought Two-Face until he fled. In the gold vault, they defeated Two-Face and Riddler used the vault's defense laser, but it was destroyed and he attacked them himself or would mind control the whimpering Two-Face until they both fell back into a pile of gold bars. They were sent back to Arkham Asylum with cells next to Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy where they were all strangely content, except for Riddler. Cast * Kevin Porter as Batman/ Bruce Wayne * Matthew Hiscox as Dick Grayson/Robin * Sean Connery as Alfred Penniworth * Lyle Weintraub as Commissioner Gordon * Michael T. Coleman as The Riddler * Josh Brolin as Two-Face * Ali Williams as Poison Ivy * Nicholas Weintraub as Clayface/ Cop 1 * Keith Richards as Mr. Freeze Gallery Kevin Porter as Batman.png Robin Teaser Poster.png|A teaser poster of Robin. Trivia * You will find a lot of similarities with this film, along with two of Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's last two films, Batman Forever & Batman & Robin. Category:Batman & Robin